Driving of an electric motor is controlled by a motor control device (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-278344 A
For further downsizing a motor control device and an electric motor, it is considered that the motor control device and the electric motor are disposed adjacent to each other. In detail, it is considered that the control device and the electric motor are juxtaposed in the axial direction of the motor, and the control device surrounds the motor output shaft. The circuit board of the control device is formed to have an annular shape so that the motor output shaft is inserted therein.
In this downsized motor control device, further noise reduction has been demanded. An object of the present invention is to achieve this.